


Something More

by Linane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Based more on the original books, Destiny, Drama, M/M, Magic, Me-appropriate sexytimes, Monsters, Than Netflix Series, The Witcher AU, The full she-bang, Though it's not a million miles off, Verse-appropriate violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane
Summary: Written for WinterFRE 2020, prompt: 120. FiKi - The Witcher AU (One exists to kill monsters and is not supposed to have feelings. The other is a mage playing a dangerous game)
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/gifts).



> For Damnitfili - a shameless enabler with grubby little hands. Damn it, I _like it_ now.

Never, in the history of the Witcher profession, has the Law of Surprise been fulfilled not by a child, but a grown man. And a mage at that.

“He’s arrived this morning, but couldn’t get an audience on account of the feast.” Calanthe crossed her arms and appraised the mage the same way one appraises a piece of meat. “Fresh out of the Academy. The Brotherhood sent him, obviously, despite our expressed wishes. I must say though, at least it’s a step in the right direction – he’s easy enough on the eye, would have made a decent boy toy.”

The sorcerer’s incredible purple eyes grew comically wide.

Calanthe only laughed. “What? The kings up and down the continent fuck their magical whores readily enough, why shouldn’t I have some fun?”

“I wasn’t –“

The Lioness of Cintra silenced the mage with a single look. “He’s all yours, witcher – take him and leave. We don’t want his kind here anyway.”

Fili stared at the man destiny insisted belonged to him.

“ _Fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus Fullsize Fili](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/linane/11800035/188442/188442_original.png)   
>  [Bonus Fullsize Kili](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/linane/11800035/188766/188766_original.png)


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn it, Fili! I am _not_ a healer – I’ve told you before!”

Fili gurgled in response, blood pouring from between his fingers tightly clutching at his neck.

“I mean, do I _look_ like a healer to you?!” the sorcerer continued his monologue.

Fili arched an eyebrow at him. Kili didn’t even look like a mage to him; more like a spoiled princeling, ran away from home. Having kept his youthful looks when his ageing was stopped, he often gave the impression of gullibility and hopeless optimism, but you underestimated him at your own peril.

“Slow down your heart.”

The witcher focussed and tried to obey.

“No, _more_. Can’t have you squirting all over the place. Thaaaat’s it. And keep it that way.”

Kili batted his hands away and Fili’s world spun sickeningly before his eyes. “This will hurt,” he muttered, before unceremoniously helping himself to one of Fili’s own meticulously concealed daggers and plunging it into Fili’s neck.

Fili howled through gritted teeth, felt the magic spread through him, fill him, rummage unpleasantly inside his flesh, stemming the blood flow and knitting the tissues back together right behind Kili’s blade. It didn’t feel like it was designed for living things; more like it was meant for mending objects - perhaps clothes or broken book bindings. Kili’s low at first chant grew steadily, as he dug around for something, _interfering_ with Fili’s – well, with the bits that were meant to stay on the inside and generally not be interfered with.

“Aha!” the mage yelped triumphantly, having finally pulled out something that presumably hadn’t originally been a part of Fili’s own anatomy. “And you didn’t feel this when they stitched you up with these shoe laces in Vizima? Not at all?!”

The thing Kili was waving about in front of his face was frozen in time half way between a striga’s claw and a fourteen-year-old’s broken fingernail. It was also more than two inches long.

“The cadaveric poison alone would have killed a human in hours, not to mention the sepsis. And you tried _healing_ against it,” Kili marvelled.

The witcher felt the warm, sticky rivulet of blood running down his shoulder slow down somewhat. His eyelids fluttered.

“Right,” Kili finally snapped out of it, “we better close you up.”

He arranged his fingers into an _Igni_ sign, leaving Fili just enough time to think: _oh, fuck no!_ before he was hit with energy and flame and he stopped thinking altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus Fullsize Fili](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/linane/11800035/190806/190806_original.png)   
>  [Bonus Fullsize Kili](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/linane/11800035/191057/191057_original.png)


	3. Chapter 3

“Here you go, my Lord. Try a bit of duck, see if it’s to your liking.”

Kili stared up at the errant knight and blushed. “Thank you,” he muttered, grabbing the offered meat and biting into it as crudely as possible.

Fili sniggered.

“Here, my Lord, sit on my cock, see if it’s to your liking!” one of the dwarves parroted just as soon as the knight left, causing pearls of laughter all-round.

“At least he cares for me!” Kili snapped, getting up to his feet. “Unlike _some_ ,” he hissed, staring pointedly at the witcher.

Fili stood up as well. “What is it that you want, Kili?” he hissed. “A cottage, with a white picket fence, so we could play house?”

“Ouuuuu,” came the jeering commentary from the rest of the company.

The mage glared at him with emphatic silence before simply storming off.

Most of the time Kili understood Fili: what’s been done to him, why he had trouble trusting anyone, his need to protect his heart. But sometimes he just wanted to be loved, unconditionally, passionately, very _humanly,_ and with his own, personal ‘happily ever after’ at the end.

It didn’t matter that neither of them _was_ human. Kili was going to love him, against the whole wide world and all the power-wielding bastards within it. Despite destiny; or perhaps _because_ of it.

And it was that last thing that made Fili keep his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus Fullsize Fili](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/linane/11800035/191661/191661_original.png)   
>  [Bonus Fullsize Kili](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/linane/11800035/191854/191854_original.png)


	4. Chapter 4

“You reek,” Kili observed, never looking up from a scroll he was studying, “like a pile of Basilisk’s shit.”

“Hm,” the witcher agreed. Neither was Kili wrong, nor was there any point in arguing with him. About anything. Ever.

“You need a bath,” the mage decided. “You want fresh or sea water?”

“Sea, for a change.”

Kili put the scroll away, waved a hand and muttered the spell. The ease with which magic obeyed him, hauling in an irregular sphere of green-ish water through the window and sloshing it mostly into the bathtub, fascinated Fili. Not for the first time the witcher wondered just how powerful Kili really was, when he truly got going.

He never asked about it.

“Fuck, that’s cold!” he hissed, stepping into the water. “You could have warmed it up!”

“I could have, but it’s damn tiring and makes me feel sick.”

Kili flicked the chair around and pulled it right up to the bathtub. He watched Fili sit down gingerly, purple eyes roaming the planes of his body as sure and deliberate as a touch. Kili had a near-obsessive interest in witcher’s anatomy, in its smallest nooks and crannies, in the way he worked, the way he _felt_ …

One particularly memorable time, just as Fili was reaching the pinnacle of his passion, he even probed his mind, accidentally creating a feedback loop that made both of them black out on the spot.

It wasn’t the only time Kili had slipped inside his head. He was like a cat at such times: rubbing his flanks, but difficult to pet, content instead with finding himself a spot he liked and staying curled up there, so he wouldn’t have to stay inside his own.

“So? You've been wallowing in that dumpster all day. What was it this time?” the mage wanted to know.

“A zeugl. Just as I thought.”

“See? Plenty of work for a witcher. Even in the city.” Kili flicked a bit of water onto Fili’s side, helping him wash off the soap. “We could stay a while,” he suggested, sounding perfectly innocent.

“I told you: I hate this place. It’s suffocating.”

Kili huffed, but didn’t press. Instead he flicked his wrist and the water left, the same way it arrived. A moment later a loud _splat_ could be heard outside, followed by a particularly obscene bout of swearing.

Fili arched an eyebrow.

Kili shrugged.

“To bed with you,” the mage decided once more, “while you’re still standing. I want to take a closer look at you. The zeugl could have scratched you and gods only know what kind of filth it was covered in.”

“I’m fine; I would have felt it,” Fili protested.

Kili snorted. “Right now? You wouldn’t have felt an open fracture, unless you tripped over the bone.”

Fili grumbled, but obediently submitted himself to the curious hands, which raked his body with the same straightforward sense of entitlement as the eyes before them.

The hands, as always, made him _feel_.

He rolled his hips, reached for the body next to his, pressed his own anatomy more firmly into the scope of Kili’s exploration.

“You’re full of elixirs,” Kili pointed out, amusement lurking in the corners of his violet eyes.

“And?”

Fili sighed, feeling Kili take him in hand.

“Your stamina is not _that_ good, Fee.”

Fili couldn’t tell if it was magic or just Kili, his lips, his hands, his _consent_ , but he responded either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus Fullsize Kili](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/linane/11800035/194739/194739_original.png)


	5. Chapter 5

Kili waved his legs about in the air and waited, feeling rather bored.

Luckily, judging from the pained howling coming from the forest, he wouldn’t be bored for much longer.

He had tied himself up. Thoroughly: hands bound at the wrists and threaded under a thick gnarl of a root, both legs spread wide open and pulled up to his chest with a thick rope looped under his knees and around the tree trunk to make the stretch a bit challenging.

Not that Kili felt like rolling around in the dirt, no matter how vulnerable the position was meant to make him feel.

He had standards.

He’d ‘borrowed’ himself a mattress: the cleanest and most comfortable mattress in the area, which in this case happened to belong to the mayor of a nearby town. No doubt there was a bunch of servants somewhere, running around like a flock of headless chickens, trying to uncover the mystery of the missing mattress.

Of course, even trussed up like a pig, Kili was hardly helpless. If anyone other than the witcher wandered in within glancing distance, they’d be blinded at best and vaporised at worst, depending on his mood.

Kili had his dignity to protect.

But he also had his needs, and just now Fili was killing monsters.

Killing monsters generally released wave upon wave upon wave of wonderful adrenaline into his system, making him faster, stronger and significantly more focussed.

All of which Kili was keen to capitalise on.

Overall, the witcher was a very satisfying fuck, but when he got like this, full of pent up energy and no immediate way to release it, he turned into spectacular fuck.

And that was before you considered how much Kili liked doing it outdoors, where anyone could see them, whiteness how needy and malleable he became in those big, strong hands, manhandling him as they pleased.

He wriggled on top of his mattress and peered towards the surrounding forest, where most of the howling had stopped by now, but –

Kili narrowed his eyes, listened harder, wondered if…

Then again, Fili was a professional; he knew what he was doing. As a matter of principle, they tried not to interfere with each other’s careers.

Kili sighed, stretched as thoroughly as he was able to and went about imagining his upcoming fate… in minute detail.

\---

The reality outdid Kili’s imagination – a feat it managed extremely rarely.

Fili strutted into the clearing breathing hard and hauling behind a bloodied carcass of a kayran.

There he stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at Kili as if it was his first time seeing the mage in bondage.

Kili trilled something coy and half-nonsensical about a fire-starting spell gone horribly wrong, spread his knees a fraction wider –

And was very gratified to find the space between them occupied by a frantically stripping witcher.

From there it only got better.

Fili took him deep and all at once, not bothering to check if Kili was ready or slick enough. Kili, of course was - it was part of their deal – but he still appreciated the abrupt sense of fullness and a wet squelch of a thick cock forcing him open.

Fili moved, Kili hummed appreciatively, wrapped his shins possessively around his lower back and tried to use them for leverage.

He needn’t have bothered: Fili fucked him hard and proper without any additional incentives, one hand cupping his cheek tenderly, lips busy sucking little marks of ownership into Kili’s neck.

There was a noise.

Kili turned his head a fraction to peer at the trees, but saw nothing.

Fili rasped something about love and changed the angle, pegging Kili’s prostate on each thrust. Kili yelped, gave himself over to the pulsing pleasure.

Something moved in the greenery, quickly, faster than an animal might –

Kili struggled instinctively against his bonds, but only succeeded in making himself more horny, when Fili pinned down his bound wrists and pressed him deeper into the mattress.

First a single tentacle appeared in the clearing, groping at the carcass heaped near its edge.

Kili realised he had been right: there was a mating pair.

Then more tentacles followed, a pair of evil, very evil eyes, and a maw with three rows of very sharp teeth.

“F-Fili,” Kili panted because he was still feeling really fucking good, and the multitude of waving tentacles were giving his dopamine-flooded brain some highly inappropriate ideas.

“I know. I’ve got you, Kee. I’ve got just what you need,” broad hands released his wrists and bent him nearly double instead, allowing Fili to slip in even deeper.

“Fhhhhhnnn –“ Kili both protested and approved, trying to sound urgent in either case.

The creature watched them leisurely for a second longer, Kili swore, because of course his spells didn’t fire – he’d set them for humans – and then it jumped, in a series of terrible, perfectly silent lunges.

Once, a very long time ago, when he was still a young mage in training, Kili had been forced to learn how to overcome the basic urges of his body and keep a clear, magic-capable head at all times.

The Academy used local whores for this training, in place of the anticipated sorceress threat – wrapped in a temporary illusion and very keen to ‘pop the cherry’ for the adepts, who at that point had already been through several stages of ‘visage improvement’.

Luckily, the idea that a mage could be gay didn’t bode thinking about to the academic body.

It wasn’t bad per se – rather like having a tight wank in a warm bath, but since the girl was paid and Kili was graded per results, the two of them made a show of writhing and heaving appropriate for the circumstances. And so Kili lay there, along with everybody else, watching a pair of tits bounce up and down in front of his face for something to do.

At some point he squinted, getting dizzy from all the wobbling his eyes were forced to follow, peered through the illusion… He was right: one of the nipples was much lower than the other one, the whole breast, in fact, was elongated. He cupped both of them in his hands, looked into uncertain grey eyes reassuringly and went about correcting this and that, while his partner compensated for the level of noise they were supposed to be generating.

Needless to say, when the time came for them to cast their spells, Kili passed the class with flying colours.

Now however, with his ankles next to his ears and with Fili’s beautiful dick firmly up his ass, Kili suddenly understood the importance of that lesson.

He grunted, tried to focus despite the chorus of oh fuck fuck fuck fuck yesssss! in his head, sent his magic flying with an awkward twist of his foot.

It turned the kayran vivid buttercup yellow colour. The creature didn’t even notice.

Kili swore again, in part because he could feel himself getting close, in part because the flailing leg was immediately immobilised in a strong grip, tried again, with the other foot this time.

The ugly, barrelling shape covered itself in a perfect network of purple polka dots, contrasting quite nicely against the yellow.

Kili rolled his eyes.

The gesture wasn’t missed by the attentive lover such as Fili, who of course took it as reflection upon his own performance and a clear invitation to give it to Kili harder.

Kili moaned in a way that would have put the whores of Mellie to shame, felt his eyes roll backwards –

The kayran was almost upon them, one more short hop and it would sink its teeth right into Fili’s perky little ass, an ass that Kili liked rather a lot –

Kili gasped the spell, something simpler this time, twisted both his legs hard, boxing Fili’s ears in in a move that had more in common with martial arts than throes of passion, and came.

The kayran roared when the shrinking spell hit it, but it only came out as pathetic little squeak, when it realised it lost almost all of its considerable weight and flopped rather wetly to the forest floor.

Kili blinked, threw a quick glance back at the witcher, met a pair of startled blue eyes among a familiar face held in a death grip between Kili’s shins. He continued down to peer at his own chest, covered in thick splatters of come among dark hair…

Fili’s gaze… followed his own.

Kili loosened his legs, considered the distance at which the kayran went down, estimated that it would have at least six inches of the mattress’ thickness to scale…

Six inches was enough for Kili.

He moaned again, feeling a throbbing cock move tentatively through him. He was getting oversensitive, but not so much yet that it was uncomfortable.

He pulled Fili back inside with his legs, wordlessly ordered himself fucked once again, watched cautious pleasure return, grow, blossom…

It didn’t take long at all and it made Kili feel deliciously debauched, if a touch distracted.

For a while peace descended the little clearing. But it didn’t last.

“Ow!” Fili hissed, groping at his ass and retrieving a rather cute-looking, about an inch-tall, yellow-and-purple blob with tentacles, dangling by its teeth from his thumb. “What the fuck is that?!”

Kili sighed, wondering how best to protect his kinky privileges.

“I think we need a safe word,” he started. “And you need a tinnitus shot.”

\---


End file.
